ALIENS: GOTHIC
by Bojack727
Summary: A rescue mission, the cloaked figure of death, another time, a mysterious planet, and a dangerous plot. All these things come together as genetically engineered wolf soldier Artorus McNealand begins his new mission. Please Read and Review!
1. Prologue: The Iron Visitor

**THE COLONIAL MARINE FILES**

**GOTHIC: PROLOGUE- _"The Iron Visitor"_**

**.o.o.o.**

Mathew watched the night sky silently, looking up at the stars. Then, something caught his eye- A strange ball of fire show across the blackness of night, a small piece of it breaking loose and descending.

"Father, there was something out there!" He exclaimed.

Lord Gordon looked up from his seat at the table where he played chess with his daughter Emily. "What is it boy?" He asked gruffly.

Mathew, who was dressed in a black coat and while mutton shirt with matching breaches, looked over at him. "Something passed across the night sky, it looked like a fireball- and it was very close by."

"I knew that I felt something evil tonight." He blurted back out, resting his chin on his hand.

Emily looked up at him. She was dressed in a thick black lace dress with white ruffles lining the fringes. "Father, what do you mean?" She asked calmly.

Mathew smiled suddenly, looking over at his father- who was dressed in a similar outfit to his, though his hair and beard were longer. "He's just saying that to draw attention away from the fact that he's going to loose."

"Nonsense, boy." He replied with a wave of his hand. "I have sense for these kinds of things."

"It must have been a shooting star, that is all that it was." Mathew replied, picking up his musket and wiping down the barrel.

"I feel weary; I think that I shall go to my study now." He muttered and left.

The old butler, dressed in gray, entered the room and began retrieving the cups. "Master Mathew, is there anything I can get you for tonight."

"No Rutherford, I'm going to go to bed soon as well."

"Very good then, sir." He replied and walked away, shuffling out of the dining room and through the doors.

Mathew then turned to Emily. "What do you think is happening?"

**.o.o.o.**

Rutherford turned the corner of the stone wall and looked down the staircase; something caught his eye as he looked down. A figure was lurking around, covered in a dark cloak.

He dropped his tray and screamed, a beam of light fired on him and knocked him down.

Mathew ran out into the halls and looked down the stairs, he fire his musket at the figure and ducked as a beam of light fired over his head, charring the nearby wall.

He ran off to find the others.

**.o.o.o.**

"What in the blazes is going on here!" Lord Gordon exclaimed as Mathew slipped through the doors of the large study and faced him.

"Something is inside the manor." He replied.

"Where is Rutherford?" He demanded.

"Killed, by a weapon the likes of which I've never seen before!" He answered frantically.

The two of them turned when the heard something begin to pull the doors open. "Get back!" Gordon exclaimed and aimed both muskets at he intruder.

Two rounds fired off noisily, and the covered attacker fell forward onto the ground.

"Quickly, we must find Emily!" Mathew exclaimed and he and his father left the room.

**.o.o.o.**

Emily set her candle down as something pounded on the large doors of the dining hall. She whipped around when her father and brother burst into the room.

"Father, Mathew, what is going on?" She asked frantically. "I heard such terrible noises!"

"We are under attack- I slew one of them!" Her father exclaimed as he opened the large cabinet on one side of the room. He took out a large flint-lock rifle and handed it to Mathew and then grabbed one in each hand.

A strange hand punched through the door as the wood groaned against the attacks.

"All our lives are in danger." He went on, handing one to Emily.

The three of them lined up beside one another and held up the rifles. They pulled back the hammers on them.

Just then, the doors flew open and towering figure covered in metal stood before them.

"What is it father?" Emily asked.

"This one wears armor!" Mathew exclaimed.

The three of them held up their weapons and fired on it.

**.o.o.o.**

Stay Tuned. . .


	2. Antecedent 1: Off Course

**U.S.C. MARINE FILES: GOTHIC  
**Antecedent I: _"Off Course"_

**.o.o.o.**

Dr. Watkins sat in the back of the shuttle, going through his digital itinerary. He had completed gathering research and was preparing it for presentation in the upcoming days.

The small shuttle- a light cruiser built for speed and efficiency-was en rout to rendezvous with the Star-Liner 'Artemis' and return to the Galactic Confederation's primary planet to present his findings at the upcoming summit.

"Vaszhir, I take it that you've made sure to catalogue and organize the data?" He asked another scientist across from him in the passenger area.

"Of course Doctor Watkins, the information is prioritized for you." The dark-skinned man replied. "It's stored securly along with the rest of the gear."

A woman walked between the seats and sat down in front of Watkins. She had her hair up and was wearing glasses. "Tell me Allen; are you really this confident about the data?"

"Of course Bernice, this could revolutionize science as we know it." Watkins replied.

The woman looked over at a younger girl. "And you Phillips, you must be excited to be part of this?"

The young blond woman smiled. "Oh yes, Doctor Bell." She breplied enthuaistically.

The other woman smiled. "I'm glad your so cheerful about this."

Everyone leaned back into their chairs and preapaired for the next stage of the voyage.

**.o.o.o.**

The pilot and co-pilot began making final checks in the shuttle before setting the final destination.

"We are within scanner range of the Artemis now, sir." The co-pilot informed him.

"Good, set to manual, we'll lock onto its guidance beacon and let the autopilot take us in for the rest of the way."

"Right." The co-pilot replied and programmed the controls on the panel in front of them.

"It looks like the passengers and their cargo are alright." The captain observed, looking through the security camera.

"That odd," The co-pilot spoke, noting a few strange notes on the monitor.

"What?" The captain asked.

"There's a spike in the external readings- a power surge outside the shuttle." He answered."Sensors idicate increasing levels gravetic disterbances around us."

"Let me check it." The pilot turned on the viewing system. "Wait, we're off course!"

"What!" The other man exclaimed. "How- where!"

The captain checked the scanner. "We're heading towards a planet surrounded by some sort of haze," He explained. "Quick, switch to manual and make immediate coordinate corrections!"

The co-pilote began trying to work at the controls, but quickly became nervous. "I can't, the controls are locking, there's something interfering with the system!" The co-pilot answered.

The captain's glance,confirmed the statement. "We're being pulled into the planet's gravitational field!"

"Retroactive controls are not responding!" The co-pilot announced. "The systems are failing, brace for orbital entry and descent!"

"We're going into an uncontrolled planet-fall!"

**.o.o.o.**


	3. Antecedent 2: A New Mission

**U.S.C. MARINE FILES: GOTHIC**

**Antecedent 2-_ "A New Mission"_**

**.o.o.o.**

The masked figure silently made his way down the dark hall, his night-vision goggles displaying everything in thermal mode. He made his way out into the courtyard, boots tapping against the stone floor beneath him.

-snap-

He turned around and opened fire- bright bursts of glowing light streamed into the thermal enhanced form advancing towards him.

"You got him, your record's still perfect."

The figure reached up and pulled his goggles and black hood off.

"You've got the skills."

"What can I say; I'm a natural born hunter." Artorus replied with a smile.

The entire area turned into a black room with lights flooding the room with a mild glow.

The genetically engineered Bowman's Wolf smiled and ran a hand through his oddly blond hair. Canine eyes glinted keenly in the light.

Jackson smiled from the observation room. "Gotta make the 'bots' tougher for you."

Artorus set his gun aside. "Yes, I need to validate the fact that I was promoted- it's not enough to just be a higher rank, I should deserve it."

Jackson crossed his arms. "Man, as far as I'm concerned, the fact that any of us got out of 'that' mission alive is thanks to you."

Artorus frowned. "I wonder about that sometimes, I think that I could have done more." He added.

"You did everything you could, and that's all that can be expected of you." Jackson reasoned. "There's nothing to be gained in dwelling in the past."

"You're right."

Jackson smiled. "Of course I'm right."

**.o.o.o.**

Artorus and Jackson left the VR Training facility and made their way down the hall. The two of them stepped into the entry room when a voice stopped them.

A man with short hair and sunglasses was leaning against the wall behind them. "You must be Sgt. Artorus McNealand?" He asked.

"Yes, who are you?" The Hybrid asked in return.

The man smiled. "Well Sergeant, it seems that your services are needed again for a new mission." He began. "My name is Foster, and I'm here on behalf of the U.S.C.M. to escort you to briefing."

Artorus smiled. "Same old tactics, the more things change-"

Foster smiled in return. "The more they stay the same."

**.o.o.o.**

The man aimed his rifle at the target in the distance. He settled the cross-hairs in front of the dummy and fired, blowing a massive hole through it.

The casing clattered the ground as smoke came out of it. There was a faint beeping sound a few feet from him.

Jericho set down his .50 caliber rifle and picked up his communicator. "Yes, this is Jericho- what is it?"

"Your needed for an important mission, please report to HQ for briefing."

He was silent for a moment. "I'll be there right away." He replied and picked up his things and left the firing range.

**.o.o.o.**

Well, the main plot will begin in the next chapter.


	4. Part I: The Briefing

**U.S.C. MARINE FILE: GOTHIC**

**Part 1- _"The Briefing"_**

**.o.o.o.**

Foster led Artorus into the complex and motioned for him to follow. The two of them made their way over to an elevator and stepped into it. The other man swiped a security card through a reader and punched in the floor number.

"You still haven't explained what this is about." Artorus remarked, looking over at him with a serious expression.

Foster glanced over at him. "Oh my friend, by now you must know that such things like this require a certain amount of secrecy." He explained. "But don't worry, you'll understand things much better when he arrive at he mission briefing."

**.o.o.o.**

Commander Carrington reviewed the roster that had been handed to him. "I can understand why most of these people were picked, but explain to me again why a Bowman's wolf was brought in?"

"Commander, the Tribunal feels that that Sergeant McNealand shows the potential as a first class soldier." The officer explained. "He has the kind of skills and training needed for the operation."

There was a beeping and Carrington took out his communicator. "Yes, what is it?"

"Everyone is here sir, including Foster and McNealand." The voice informed him through the speaker.

"Carry on then, bring them in."

"Yes sir."

**.o.o.o.**

Foster and Artorus were seated in the briefing room; Jericho was next to Artorus, sitting quietly. There were also five other marines in the room- four men and a female marine.

Carrington spoke up. "Thank you all for coming, and I feel that before we begin, you all need to be introduced to one another." He began.

The only other persona in the room with them, appeared to be medical officer, a woman. The red-cross symbol on her arm was a dead give away.

General Carrington turned to face the group of assembled Marines before him. "Alright soldiers, it's time for you all to find out why you're here." He began. "Here are the facts- as best as can be gatherer:

"A small recon shuttle carrying a group of scientists has gone missing in the fringes of the uncharted zone near it's boundary to the colonized zones. The shuttle was carrying a scientist named Gerald Watkins, along with the ship's two pilots and the four other members of Watkins's team."

Carrington paused. "I will need to stress the importance of this- Watkins had recently discovered a new potential energy source on one of the planets and was on his way to report his finding at a summit that was occurring the same day that he went missing."

"The last transmission stated the energy source was renewable and easily replicated in lab settings. It seems to be perfect- so beyond the potential economic benefits of this; there is also the need to bring Watkins back as well."

He paused again. "We have calculated the exact planet that Watkins is on based on the shuttle's last known position and trajectory. However, electro-magnetic storms surround the planet and impede actual scans of the planet for life-forms."

"Sir?"

Carrington turned to one of the marines. "Yes, Sergeant McNealand?"

Artorus stood up. "General Carrington, Sir. If the planet is shrouded in electro-magnetic interference, then how will we be able to enter into planet fall?"

Carrington smiled at this. "Good question soldier." He replied, removing a small device from one of the pockets in his freshly pressed dark blue jack (that matched the rest of his uniform.)

He pressed a button on it and an image came onto the wall behind him as he stepped back. "This image is of a new drop ship- lightly arms to reduce weigh with special alloy plaiting and--" He paused.

"By a special dampening field generator around to protect it from surges outside the ship's hull." He informed the marines.

"And now that we have that out of the way, I want to make sure that everyone is familiar with their teammates." Carrington explained. "Captain Benet and his men will be comprising the bulk of this unit."

He gestured to the group. "However, do to the nature of this mission, it has been determined that certain special measures are needed as well. Everyone in this room is combat trained, however- Sergeant Jericho and Sergeant McNealand will be joining this operation incase the situation become hostile."

Carrington paused. "And Medical Officer Brooks will be joining the unit as well, as is likely that the survivors may have sustained injuries requiring onsite treatment." Carrington finished.

"Oh yes, I almost forgot, this gentleman right over there," He pointed at Frost. "He's your pilot."

The man simply looked around and smiled at the others in the room.

**.o.o.o.**

**Carrington red over the manifest again:**

Capt. Robert Benet...(Senior Officer for Special Rescue Squad)  
Cpl. Delia Banning...(SRS Operative)  
Pvt. Colin Dunn...(SRS Operative)  
Pvt. Neil Barr...(SRS Operative)  
Pvt. Ian Gould...(SRS Operative)  
Sgt. A McNealand...(Special Ops Agent- "S-Class")  
Sgt. M. Jericho...(Special Ops Agent- "S-Class")  
Pvt. Amanda Brooks...(Medical Officer)  
Sgt. J. Frost...(Piloting Officer)

He turned to the crew prepping the special drop ship. The urgency of the mission was hanging over him more and more. The true importance of the entire operation could change everything. Yet, he was good soldier at his core, and he wasn't about to break protocol based on his own personal beliefs.

Somewhere, out there, the futures of a lot of lives were at stake…

(- End of Part 1 -)

**.o.o.o.**

This is a pretty standard chapter, setting up the story for the main plot to come into play, and introducing the cast of characters in it. I learned a lot from the last story, so this one is more self-contained. I really think that this one will stand better on its own. I'm expecting to have some major developments in the next chapter, so tune in and see what happens.

-Bojack727


	5. Part II: Deployment

Okay, here's the crew manifest again…. Just so you all don't forget who's who. Also so that I don't forget while I'm writing!

Capt. Robert Benet...(Senior Officer for Special Rescue Squad)  
Cpl. Delia Banning...(SRS Operative)  
Pvt. Colin Dunn...(SRS Operative)  
Pvt. Neil Barr...(SRS Operative)  
Pvt. Ian Gould...(SRS Operative)  
Sgt. A. McNealand...(Special Ops Agent- "S-Class")  
Sgt. M. Jericho...(Special Ops Agent- "S-Class")  
Pvt. Amanda Brooks...(Medical Officer)  
Sgt. J. Frost...(Piloting Officer)

**.o.o.o.**

**U.S.C. MARINE FILES: GOTHIC**

**Part 2- "Deployment"**

**.o.o.o.**

Artotus sat in the garden with a young woman. The couple looked quite strange to someone who didn't know them.

Artorus was a wolf-human hybrid created by Dr. Bowman, he had long pointed ears on the side of his head and fur all over his body in varying shades of grey and brown. Black tufts of fur were on the tips of his ears, his shoulders, and his forearms and. His inner thighs were a light gray that ran up his chest and neck.

His face was a light gray around his mouth and darker about his cheeks and around his yellow eyes. Black stripes ran from under his eyes and across his cheeks to the base of his ears. A black stripe ran down his nose from a spot on his forehead. The last, but still notable, thing about him was his striking blond hair that he kept neatly trimmed in a proper army style.

The girl next to him, resting her head on his shoulder was average height with a slender pale figure. She had green eyes and dark hair that was pulled into a short pony tail in the back. A few stray locks hung down though. She was wearing a pair of jeans and a white shirt. Her name was Rita Hammond and she was his lover.

"It's all so peaceful." She observed, snuggling against him.

Artorus smiled at her. "Yeah, I just wish it could last."

The young woman frowned. "Sometimes I wish that things didn't have to be this way." She replied bleakly.

Artorus looked at her. "You know well enough what this line of work of ours is like; you've experienced it first hand."

She nodded. "Yes, and I still wish it didn't have to be like this."

**.o.o.o.**

Artorus suited up in the black camou gear, zipping the jacket up and buckling the boots. He then strapped on the knee pads and arm guards. He pulled on the black gloves and then stuck his head through the opening in the body armor and snapped the sides together. He stretched a little and flexed, finding the gear surprisingly accommodating.

He buckled the belt around his waist that held his side arm- his old IMI Desert Eagle and then tucked his SigPro into a holster on his shoulder. He held up the sleek new Pulse Rifle PR-M2 and loaded it with M1 Grenades.

"The 'Standard Issue' is alright," said a voice behind him.

Artorus turned around to spot Jericho all geared up, holding a strange weapon that he hadn't seen before. It looked like his gun, but the grenade section was absent. The barrel was longer and extended beyond the muzzled section. It had a scope on it and the stock was more like a classic rifle stock then the folding type on his.

"This is Custom MXT Jackal." He explained. "It can switch between standard 20mm rounds to 40mm sniping rounds, and the scope can switch between standard and night vision or infrared." He finished proudly.

"Sounds fearsome." Artorus replied with a smile.

"This baby is instant death."

Artorus shook his head. "Doesn't it concern you that we've been brought in on rescue mission?" He asked. "This isn't exactly my specialty." He added.

Jericho shook his head. "I thought it would be obvious- it's like the old saying." He explained. "It's better to have something and not need it then to need something and not have it."

Artorus looked away. "Yeah, I guess that makes sense." He turned back to his equipment. "I just wish I had your kind of faith." He thought to himself.

**.o.o.o.**

"We're entering the Uncharted Zone; ETA to X-Class Planet is forty-two minutes." Frost said, reading the scans on the control panel of the drop ship. "The next move will be to deploy this bad boy!" He added.

The other eight marines sat in the hold of the Drop-Ship. Artorus looked over to his side, where Brooks was sitting.

He regarded how silent she was. "How many times does this make for you?" He asked gently. Her smaller form was silent for a moment, fair skin and brown eyes remained unfocussed.

She snapped back to attention and looked over at him. "Actually, this is my first time going into descent." She admitted.

He smiled back at her. "I'm sure things will be fine- you'll do alright." He offered her reassuringly.

Frost looked down at the display again. "Okay, ETA is thirty minutes." He informed them. "I'm going to begin running final checks on the systems."

He watched the readout on the monitor. "Alright, everything seems fine." He said out loud. "Twenty-one minutes to go."

Captain Benet looked up, addressing the others. "Hopefully, this is will be a quick and painless affair for us." He remarked. "The last thing we need is more complications."

**.o.o.o.**

Frost checked the readouts around him. "Okay, everyone- I'm moving into Geo-synchronous orbit with the planet." He explained.

He glanced down. "Electro-magnetic shielding holding." He observed. He then engaged the forward thrusters and moved into the gravitational pull of the planet.

"Alright everyone, we're entering into a descent orbit with the planet." He maneuvered the ship into a position for planet fall and began the downward drop.

Frost checked the gyroscopic controls, making sure that the Drop Ship was staining in position for optimum descent velocity. "The buffers are holding up… and where about to enter the atmosphere!" He exclaimed.

Then, suddenly, the ship shot through thick white clouds, Frost's vision was covered by the breathtaking billowing white masses amidst the sky.

**.o.o.o.**

"Are all pilots like that?" Brooks asked Artorus as she held onto the braces over her seat as she shook.

He nodded. "As far as I know- they all take their job pretty seriously." He replied, holding onto the restraining bars over him.

**.o.o.o.**

The Drop ship deployed its landing gear and touched down on the ground. The small ramp lowered and the Marines made their way down in formation.

It was night time and rocky soil and old trees dotted their surroundings. The setting was very rural compared to the usual barren space station they were used to.

Benet stepped forward and turned around to face the others. "Fall in everyone." He told them. "Dunn, get the scanning equipment up and running, we need to key in on life signs and the distress signal for the ship as soon as possible."

"Yes sir." Dunn replied with a salute and removed his backpack and began taking his gear out.

"I want all channels open- we need to keep in contact at all times." Benet instructed them.

Everyone replied in unison.

"Frost, of course, will remain on board the ship for an immediate extraction." Benet informed them.

"Sir, I'm picking up the signal to the crashed shuttle." Dunn informed the others. "I don't have life signs yet, but I'm working on it."

Benet nodded his head. "Good, we'll go and investigate." Benet answered. "You will remain here and keep working on the equipment; we may find something else once we get it up and running completely."

"Yes Sir!" Dunn replied.

Benet cleared his throat. "This is now command post, and Banning has authority in my absence

"Gould, Barr, you two will come with me." Benet instructed. "And Brooks and McNealand will be coming as well." He added. "I want to see what you can do." He told Artorus, who nodded in reply.

"Yes of course, Sir." Artorus replied.

Dunn turned to them. "Sgt. Benet, Sir, this will show you the location of the crashed ship and your proximity to it." He explained, handing the portable display to his commanding officer.

He looked at it- it was a small 8 x 8 x 2 metal box with a display screen on it. The monitor showed a vector grid with a marker pointing in the direction of the shuttle. He turned to Gould.

"This is now your responsibility- track our progress towards the crash site." He informed him. He then turned to Artorus. "Your duty, soldier, will be to make sure that nothing happens to him."

"Yes sir!"

**.o.o.o.**

Jericho sat down and looked around. He glanced over at Dunn, who was still working on his machine, trying to get it to work. Banning stood by, idly taking in the scenery.

He glanced back over at Dunn. "Something strange is going on here, I just know it." He remarked.

"It's paranoia." Dunn replied. His helmet was now off, resting to the side of him- his dull blond hair was just visible in the light. "You're letting your imagination get the better of you." He adjusted his equipment. "The darkness plays tricks on you... when you're in an unknown environment, your naturally nervous."

Jericho glanced over the other man. "I've been in combat situations. I was in the fucking Darkness Deathtrap Skirmish!" He exclaimed. "I don't get jumpy from a few shadows, something is going on here."

Dun shook his head. "Alright, _Mr. Ultimate-Fucking-Badass_!" He looked at Jericho for a moment and then got back to his work. "Wait... that's odd." He observed as he glanced down at the scanner monitor.

**.o.o.o.**

Benet and the others made their way through the darkness, passing under the branches of large trees.

Gould held up the tracker. "It's just ahead of us, Captain." He informed them.

Benet held up his hand. "I see it." He remarked, pulling down his visor and looking the thermal scan. "Move out, in formation!" He instructed them.

**.o.o.o.**

A beam of light invaded the darkened chamber, the carbon ray illuminated everything. After a few moment, Benet entered the ship, motioning for Brooks to come in with him.

Barr moved in after them.

"Barr, try and see if the power can be turned back on- we should try and check the flight recorder and see if there's any relevant data about the crash."

"Yes sir."

Barr entered the front of the shuttle. "Sir, both pilots confirmed dead."

Artorus stepped in and looked around the interior. He walked over to the back end of the shuttle. "I've got more bodies over here."

Benet joined him and looked down at the bodies. He took out a slip of paper. "I'm confirming- for the record, that Doctors Adrian Bazshir and Bernice Bell are deceased."

Brooks looked down at them. "It looks like Bell died from the impact, thrown from her chair." She took out a medical scanner and held it up. "Massive internal bleeding." She remarked. "And Dr. Bazshir's neck is broken."

Benet nodded. "This doesn't account for Watkins and Phillips." He replied. "And could you get some light on in this thing!" He snapped at Barr.

"That's not going to be possible." Artorus interjected.

"What?"

The Wolf Soldier motioned towards several open hatches inside the shuttle. "This ship has been gutted for parts… all that's left are the bits that were too damaged to work again."

Barr turned around and joined them. The dark skinned marine glared at him. "What the hell- you mean that everything single piece of equipment's been taken?"

Artorus nodded. "Including the generator, the power-relay columns, and even the artificial atmospheric stabilizer."

"But who took it?" Barr asked.

"Maybe Dr. Watkins or Miss Phillips can tell us." He offered in a non-serious tone.

**.o.o.o.**

Gould had remained outside the wreckage, alone. He casually looked around, and then noticed something glimmer in the darkness. He walked over to the spot and kneeled down.

He picked up a silver chain with a strange object attached to it. "What the hell…?" He thought out loud.

He heard a noise behind him…

**.o.o.o.**

"We just have to rational about this situation." Brooks offered. "It's important to—"

A loud crashing sound an a muffled cry brought them out of their discussion. They all raced outside.

Artorus looked over at something on the ground. He picked up the scanner, that was now beeping erratically. "Gould is gone." He announced to the others as he looked into the darkness.

**(- End of Part 2 -)**

**.o.o.o.**

Well, this chapter accomplished a lot of things that I had wanted to do with the story. The term "geo-synchronous" is the correct term for what they were doing. I called the maneuver "geo-stationary" in my last story, which means something totally different.

On another note, I was able to expand on the story more fluidly then the last chapter. The scenes went together better this time. They weren't just awkwardly pasted together. The final word count is at 2,203 words.

Also, I managed to take the story further away from a conventional theme. The first storyline was an "Alien" story and pretty straight forward. This one is different in terms of complexity and themes.

I hoped you all enjoyed this.

-Bojack727


End file.
